through the year
by chryssa
Summary: Kuroko tahu, dirinya selalu dapat memercayai Kagami. friendship! Kagami/Kuroko


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**through the year**

**© chryssa**

* * *

**[#1—spring]**

Ada hal yang benar-benar melekat kuat dalam ingatan Kagami Taiga tentang musim semi pertamanya di _Seirin Koukou. _Salah satunya, anak laki-laki dengan presensi nyaris transparan yang dikenalnya di klub basket. Bocah biru muda yang tiba-tiba menyatakan diri akan menjadi bayangannya.

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain bayangan _Kiseki no Sedai—_dulu. Waktu itu, Kagami masih tidak mengerti, pemain basket yang terlihat lemah dan payah (nyaris dalam segala hal—kecuali _passing_), bisa menjadi seorang pemain reguler. Melihat fisiknya, siapa pun tak akan percaya jika dia adalah (mantan) pemain reguler _Teiko. _Ditambah lagi, hawa kehadirannya yang—sangat—tipis. Bukan sekali atau dua kali, Kuroko muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya, entah dari mana.

Sepasang iris _cerulean _itu pernah menatapnya dalam keremangan malam dengan tekad terpancar kuat di dalamnya sambil berkata, "aku akan menjadi bayangan untuk cahayamu dan membuatmu menjadi pemain terbaik di Jepang."

"Lakukan apa pun yang kau mau," hanya itu respon Kagami, kala itu. Dia bukannya tidak melihat percikan tekad di mata Kuroko—bukan. Tapi, dia tidak butuh kata-kata kosong, jika nantinya rangkaian morfem dan fonem itu hanya terhambur sia-sia.

Tapi, dalam rangkaian latihan mereka yang sistematis, Kagami melihat dan mengetahui; Kuroko Tetsuya bukan orang biasa—setidaknya, tekadnya lebih kokoh daripada baja. Lalu, melihat segala usaha dan kerja keras tim barunya dalam babak penyisihan _Inter High, _Kagami semakin yakin dia tidak pernah salah memilih untuk bergabung dengan _Seirin. _

**.**

**.**

**[#2—summer solstice]**

Suara kepalan tangan Kagami menghantam loker menggema di ruang ganti _Seirin. _Kata makian kasar terlontar dari bibir pemain nomor sepuluh itu. Seperti rekaman sinematik, detik-detik ketika pemain _Touou _dengan nomor punggung lima menghentikan semua gerakannya (dan Kuroko juga) membanjiri kotak ingatannya. Membuatnya jari-jarinya terkepal semakin erat.

"Hentikan, Kagami!" Hyuuga Junpei menegurnya.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk bersedih. Kita masih punya dua pertandingan lagi." Begitu, kata Riko. Tanpa tahu, baginya ini sudah selesai—tamat.

Kagami tidak mengacuhkan kaptennya, juga pelatihnya. Jari-jarinya masih terkepal kuat—menunjukkan seberapa besar kekecewaannya. Ketika sosok-sosok berbalut jaket putih berpadu hitam itu menghilang di balik pintu ruang ganti, meninggalkannya berdua dengan Kuroko, dia memandang punggung si pemain bayangan.

"Kupikir, ini memang batas kemampuan kita," dia memulai. "Sepertinya, bekerja sama saja memang tidak cukup."

Lalu, pergi. Meninggalkan debam pintu bersama Kuroko dan paradoks pikirannya. Mencegah Kuroko untuk tahu; bahwa dia merasa belum pantas menjadi cahaya bagi sang bayangan. Tanpa dia tahu, Kuroko lebih merasa gagal menjadi bayangan untuk cahayanya.

Hari-hari berikutnya, mereka terjebak dalam kediaman. Entah berapa satuan waktu lamanya. Tidak ada saling sapa, tidak ada bincang-bincang singkat di kelas, tidak pula makan malam di _Maji Burger_—rutinitas mereka sepulang latihan. Bahkan tidak ada kerja sama di lapangan.

"Kuroko, berhenti mengoper bola padaku."

Frasa itu menohok hatinya—sangat. Seperti _deja vu _pada masa-masa Teiko_, _lagi, dia kehilangan seorang _partner. _Biner biru cerah itu meredup. Tertutup oleh luka tak kasat mata, meski tersembunyi di balik topeng pucat yang tak terdefinisi.

Kemudian, semuanya kembali seperti semula. Seperti musim semi berbulan lalu. Hanya Kuroko. Dan Kagami. Seakan keduanya tidak pernah saling mengenal.

Hingga berhari-hari kemudian. Ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang—menurut Hyuuga Junpei—adalah pendiri tim basket _Seirin, _Kiyoshi Teppei, datang dan tanpa ragu menantang Kagami. Pasca kedatangan Kiyoshi, Kuroko meminta Hyuuga mengganti posisinya sebagai _starter, _sang kapten malah membicarakan hal lain—sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir tentang dirinya dan cahayanya.

"_Dia percaya padamu."_

Tiga kata dari _shooting guard _sekaligus kapten _Seirin _itu masih menggema, terus menggaung dalam liang pendengarannya. Seolah menjadi kekuatan baginya untuk berlari di sepanjang trotoar, menembus keremangan malam, mengabaikan para pedestrian yang lain.

Kuroko membawa langkahnya di sepanjang koridor sekolah, keluar dari _gymnasiun Seirin. _Menuju tempat—yang dia yakin—dimana _orang itu _berada. Kuroko sembilan puluh persen yakin, pemuda beralis ganda itu pasti berada di lapangan basket _outdoor _tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

Perbincangan singkat dengan Hyuuga membuatnya berpikir ulang tentang dirinya, Kagami, dan segala hal tentang keduanya. Tidak lupa, apa yang telah berubah di antara mereka. Bukan Kagami yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal—dengan tidak eksplisit, melainkan Kuroko yang mengintepretasikannya demikian. Kagami Taiga tidak pernah meminta Kuroko untuk berhenti menjadi _partner_nya. Tidak secara implisit, maupun terang-terangan. Hanya Kuroko yang salah mengartikan demeanor Kagami setelah kekalahan mereka oleh _Touou. _

Kagami hanya memintanya untuk berhenti saling mengandalkan satu sama lain. Untuk membuat akuisisi kekuatan dan _skill_nya berkembang, dengan harapan Kuroko melakukan hal yang sama. Agar mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan lebih baik—di kemudan hari.

Dari kejauhan, dilihatnya teralis pembatas yang sudah berkarat serta bayang-bayang sosok dengan tinggi seratus sembilan puluh sentimeter. Onomatope pantulan bola basket beradu dengan tanah berlapis semen meraba gendang telinganya. Dalam seru napasnya yang pendek-pendek, Kuroko mempercepat larinya.

"Kagami-kun!" terengah, dia memanggil.

_Ace Seirin _itu menghentikan gerakannya, demi menoleh pada rekan satu timnya yang berdiri dengan napas terputus-putus. "Kuroko?"

Kuroko tidak pernah berbicara seserius ini dengan Kagami (kecuali ketika dia menyatakan akan menjadi bayangan bagi Kagami). Ketika kerutan di antara alis Kagami memudar, senyum samar terlengkung di wajah _plain _Kuroko, dan tensi di antara mereka mulai mengendur, Kuroko merasa rantai abstrak yang semula melilit erat padanya—yang membuat saluran bronkialnya terasa sesak, belakangan ini—terlepas sudah.

Pada akhir perbincangan mereka, Kagami memberikan bola jingga terang itu padanya—hanya untuk dia lemparkan lagi ke arah _ring_, lalu Kagami melakukan _alley oop. _(Kemampuan _shoot_nya masih sama buruknya seperti musim semi lalu). Malam itu, kelegaan seperti menyiramnya dengan tiba-tiba.

**.**

**.**

**[#3—summer]**

Pasca _training camp _yang diakhiri dengan menonton pertandingan antara _Touou _dan _Kaijou _di babak penyisihan _Inter High, _Kuroko mendedikasikan sisa liburan musim panasnya untuk berlatih. Hanya Kuroko—sendiri, di lapangan basket _outdoor _terdekat dari kompleks tempat tinggalnya. Tidak jarang Kagami menemani, membantunya mempelajari beberapa teknik baru atau hanya menonton dari tepi lapangan. Seringkali berakhir dengan Kagami yang justru asyik dengan bola jingga itu ketika Kuroko memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihannya.

Teriknya bulan Agustus tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka. Cukup dengan mengingat apa yang mereka deklarkan di atap sekolah ketika mereka bergabung dengan tim basket _Seirin, _tampaknya sudah cukup ampuh menjadi penyemangat (lagipula, siapa yang mau telanjang dan menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang disukai—jika mereka gagal).

"Kuroko, seperti apa anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _yang lain?" pernah Kagami bertanya di sela-sela latihan mereka.

Dan, Kuroko tidak pernah memberikan jawaban yang jelas. Dia hanya bilang, jika kemampuan kedua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _yang belum Kagami temui pasti sudah jauh lebih berkembang dibandingkan ketika mereka masih berada dalam tim yang sama dengan Kuroko.

"Tapi, Kagami-_kun," _Kuroko berkata. "Aku yakin kita bisa mengalahkan mereka saat _Winter Cup _nanti dan menjadi tim nomor satu di Jepang."

"Tentu saja!"

Lalu, sepasang kepalan tangan itu kembali bertemu di udara.

**.**

**.**

**[#4—autumn equinox]**

"Kau bisa flu, idiot!" Kagami melemparkan jaket putih dengan paduan hitam pada lengannya ke arah Kuroko.

"Kagami-_kun?" _Kuroko menoleh pada _ace Seirin _itu.

"Kuarter kedua akan segera dimulai, sebaiknya kau cepat kembali."

Kuroko memakai jaketnya, "maaf, aku akan segera ke sana."

Sambil mengawasi Kuroko, alis Kagami bertaut, "apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Meski nilai mata pelajarannya hampir selalu berada di area marginal, Kagami tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui bahwa ada yang mengganjal pikiran Kuroko. Ini pertandingan keduanya melawan Aomine—mantan _partner _Kuroko semasa sekolah menengah, bukan tidak mungkin pikiran Kuroko terdistraksi oleh berbagai macam hal.

"Aku ingin kita memenangkan pertandingan ini," sepasang iris _carulean_ Kuroko menatap daun-daun kuning kecokelatan yang gugur terbawa angin. "Apapun yang terjadi."

Kagami diam—berperan sebagai pendengar yang baik. Dibiarkannya Kuroko berbicara.

Kuroko melanjutkan, "ini memang janjiku pada Momoi-_san, _tapi sebenarnya ... yang ingin kulihat adalah senyum Aomine-_kun _ketika bermain basket, cukup sekali lagi. Jika kita menang, mungkin—"

"Siapa yang tahu?" Kagami memotong kata-kata pemain nomor sebelas itu. "Jika kita menang, kita tidak tahu dia akan berubah atau tidak. Tapi jika kita kalah, sudah jelas tidak akan ada yang berubah dari sebelumnya."

Kagami berbalik ke arah ruang ganti mereka. Menyisakan pandang mata Kuroko pada punggung kokohnya. "Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menang, bukan?"

Kuroko tercengang, kemudian tersenyum dalam diam. Dalam hati, KUroko tahu dia selalu bisa memercayai Kagami. Sekarang dan seterusnya.

**.**

**.**

**[#5—winter]**

Pertandingan final untuk _Winter Cup _sudah di depan mata. Hanya tinggal menghitung menit dan menunggu tiupan peluit dari wasit, mereka akan segera berhadapan dengan sang kapten _Kiseki no Sedai. _

Dari sudut mata biru mudanya, Kuroko melihat Akashi Seijuurou bersiap-siap bersama timnya di sudut lapangan yang lain. Seiring dengan kakofoni dari bangku penonton yang semakin meriuh, tanpa sadar, jantungnya berdebur lebih kencang. Kuroko enggan mengakuinya, tapi sepertinya dia _memang_ sedikit gugup menghadapi mantan kaptennya.

" Kau gugup, Kuroko?" Kagami bertanya padanya (atau menggodanya?).

"Uhmm ... tidak."

Reluktansi Kuroko mengakui kegugupannya mau tak mau membuat Kagami menahan senyum. "Bukankah ini pertama kalinya kau menghadapinya sebagai lawan?"

"Tidak. Dulu, aku sering melawan Akashi-_kun _ketika kami latih tanding," sambil memakai _wristband_nya, Kuroko menyangkal.

"Maksudku, dalam pertandingan sesungguhnya, bodoh!"

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Matanya menjelajah sisi lain lapangan, retinanya kembali menangkap sosok Akashi yang berdiri tegap dengan segala arogansi yang terpancar dari sepasang iris heterokromianya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kita akan mengalahkannya?" Kagami bicara lagi.

"Tentu saja Kagami-_kun."_

Sepasang kepalan tangan itu bertemu di udara, seiring dengan tanda dari wasit meminta mereka berkumpul di lapangan.

Sedikit lagi, mereka akan mencapai impian mereka. Sedikit lagi, jika mereka menang dari si pemilik mata _Emperor_ itu. Mereka hanya perlu menggapai puncak mimpi mereka, walaupun bukan hal yang mudah.

**おわり**

* * *

Halo, saya kembali setelah hampir dua bulan lesap ditelan tumpukan tugas, UTS, dan kegiatan lain. Ada yang kangen? /plak /siapakamu. Anyway, silakan feedbacknya dari teman-teman sefandom KnB tercinta—kritik, saran, komentar, atau apapun diterima demi membetulkan stilistika saya yang semakin lama semakin menyedihkan dan plotting yang tampaknya bolong di sana-sini OTL

Review? :3


End file.
